User talk:Winicius Conzzatti
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mendel's Peas page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KidProdigy (Talk) 23:27, February 24, 2013 Ervilhas Winicius, desfiz sua edição porque aqui estamos usando o conceito biológico de "fruto" na página das Ervilhas de Mendel, não o convencional, assim podemos universalizar melhor os tipos de Eureka. 23:31,2/24/2013 Wow! Preciso e exato! Como achou essa coisa? Apesar ser esse dispositivo mesmo, não podemos incluí-lo antes de confirmação oficial. 22:37,3/6/2013 Ah saquei, também curto quando falam de alguma coisa na escola que eu vi no manga XD queria que durasse mais tempo pra mostrar mais Eurekas. 22:54,3/6/2013 O cancelamento é que nem a Eureka do Niels: todo mundo tem certeza, mas oficial ainda não. 22:57,3/6/2013 Fala cara, tá sumido hein. Pois é, HJ deu uma subidinha legal, vamos ver se mantém desse jeito. * Colocamos a Eolípila Heroniana como Eureka do Niels por ser a mais provável, mas como não foi confirmado, não colocamos como nome oficial. Repara que nem tem a escrita do nome em japonês na página por conta disso. * Moço, meio sem idéia do que seja a Eureka do Nacht. Muita gente tá falando que seria algo relacionado a Einstein, mas a Relatividade Geral (a teoria mais famosa dele) tem mais a ver com transformação de Luz em Matéria. O Nacht parece criar buracos negros, depois tenho que pesquisar sobre eles pra ter uma idéia. * As Eurekas do novo Mavro Classe Deus, falaram aqui que podem ser o Prisma de Porro (Refração da Luz) ou o "Prisma de Newton" (Decomposição da Luz Visível), mas esse último é menos provável porque o Newton já tem uma Eureka. O outro seria um Cristal de Quartzo, que está relacionado ao fenômeno da Triboluminescência, usado pela primeira vez por Indígenas Ute da América do Norte. 22:42,4/4/2013 22:42, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Correndo pra caramba por causa da probabilidade de cancelamento, cara... Dá tempo de ficar explicando tintin por tintin não, o que é realmente uma pena. 23:39,4/5/2013 Difícil dizer cara, o autor geralmente pára as cenas de ação pra explicar o Eureka, e ele precisava terminar rápido essa luta aí. Mas acredito que num futuro próximo deva aparecer algumas explicações, afinal nenhum leitor é obrigado a saber de todos os itens científicos do mundo. Quanto ao Mavro morto: * Ele usa sim o Prisma de Porro, criando pequenas secções circulares na superfície do ar que são capazes de refletir a luz super-concentrada do Cristal de Quartzo, afinal luz não muda sua trajetória naturalmente. * Eu pessoalmente acho que aquele Mavro era uma marionete. Observa o quanto os movimentos dele são estáticos e simples, e sempre que ele vai falar, a boca abre antes da voz sair. Além disso, ele tem quase 0 de personalidade. * E bem, sobre essa coisa de se mover na velocidade da luz... Queria esperar o capítulo 20 traduzido sair pra poder falar, mas repara na página 13: Alguma coisa aconteceu ali que fez ele ser sugado quase que instantaneamente pro buraco negro, aí das duas uma: ou ele tentou virar luz e adquiriu uma massa muito pequena que foi facilmente absorvida pelo buraco; ou o Heidi intensificou a força gravitacional abruptamente pra absorver ele antes dele virar luz. Mas que morreu, morreu. Outra coisa mano, toda vez que deixar mensagem na Talk Page de alguém, deixa sua assinatura digitando quatro tils ~~~~ Valeus e até :) 01:40,4/7/2013 Aham, o autor confirmou que a romanização é Heidi. Pô cara tu viu o último ranking? HJ em último >_> Outra coisa, tu não manja muito de inglês não? Podia começar a editar por aqui, se quiser, parece que tem trabalho pra caramba na Wiki brasileira... 00:57,4/10/2013 É uma pena mesmo, tá acabando... Enfim, a Eureka do Mavro com os brincos espetados eu acho que é um Marfim... Parece ser capaz de produzir areia, não sei, mas é cilíndrico demais pra ser o Bico Curare. O do Mavro de rosto preto eu imagino que seja uma pedra de fogo grego. 20:05,4/14/2013 A Eureka de Gelo pode ser um "Canino de Dentes-de-Sabre", a de Explosão, como mencionei antes, "Fogo Grego", e a Eureka Magnética da Rosalie, a "Hematita Olmeca". Aliás, mesmo que não tenhamos os nomes oficiais agora, é possível que eles sejam dados quando saírem os volumes 2 e 3. Quanto ao cancelamento, é mesmo uma pena não ter agradado os japas... Eu realmente gostei muito da proposta que Hungry Joker trouxe, apesar do alegado modo clichê com que ela foi conduzida. Pelo visto o mangá vai acabar sem dar todas as respostas, o que é muito chato também. Após isso, continuarei acompanhando de perto qualquer outra série pelo autor Tabata Yuuki, e torcer para que desta vez ele consiga emplacar. 21:51,4/27/2013 RE: Fim do Manga Um final corrido desse jeito com certeza não ia ser bom, mas fazer o quê, né. Acho que não explicaram nada dos mistérios sobre o Heidi, no final das contas. E putz cara, tanto Mavro foda que podia aparecer depois, que raiva não ter dado certo >_> Só espero que o Heidi esteja pelo menos namorando a Vivienne. Quanto à continuação, eu acho que não vai rolar, pelo menos eu não conheço nenhum mangá que tenha recebido continuação depois de ser cancelado. O autor também vai ficar provavelmente preso ao contrato dele com a Shonen Jump, então outro mangá dele vai demorar. E sobre os poderes do Heidi, eu acho que deve ter uma restrição pra usar os poderes do Fruto Edênico. 21:10,5/10/2013